You Don't See Me
by Yelhsa D
Summary: *Hidey ya'll! Just thought I'd post some corrections. I wrote a sequel to this that'll post later! R&R!* Wow I wrote something that wasn't Kurtty! This is a Rogue story. It shows her softer side too! R&R!


You Don't See Me  
  
By: Yelhsa D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. X-Men belongs to Marvel, "You Don't See Me" is on the Josie   
  
and the Pussycats soundtrack and belongs to whoever wrote it, produced it, other stuff like that.   
  
(I don't know who did!)  
  
Author's Note: Guess what guys! I actually wrote something that's not Kurtty! *Performs strange happy dance* I couldn't figure out what to write for my Kurtty series so I decided to take a break from it and write something else. This is actually about Rogue. I'm normally one for Scott/Jean, but I decided to shake it up a little bit and write about how I think Rogue might feel about Scott. This idea sort of came to me last night when I was trying to pick out the song on my guitar. I remembered seeing Rogue's guitar in "Shadowed Past" and thought, "Hmm…stupid idea is forming in my head. I better write it down for future reference." And what do you know? Stupid idea came in handy! I better shut up now before all you angry readers come after me bearing torches and killing implements! *Looks out window* Uh-oh. Too late! *Runs from scary readers with killing implements* AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! R&R! (BTW, thanks for all the reviews on my last story! It really helped! Keep 'em coming!)  
  
Rogue slammed the door to her and Kitty's dorm. The goth girl flopped down on her bed, slamming her fist on the mattress. "What the heck was that?!!" She yelled into the pillow. All she could think of was the scene she had just witnessed a few moments ago. The thought played over and over in her mind like the scariest scene from the scariest movie, like a bad dream. But it wasn't a dream or a movie. It was the real thing. She was walking down the hall towards her room, minding her own business, when she saw it. Scott and Jean having a little PDA in the corner. Rogue's heart sank at the memory. "Stupid Jean." Rogue thought. But how could she think that? Jean had been nothing but nice to her since she moved to the institute. More like an older sister than a friend. But just the thought of anyone with Scott made her cringe, even if it was Jean. Needing to vent her anger Rogue turned on her stereo not caring what CD was in it. It was one of Kitty's CDs, the Josie and the Pussycats soundtrack. A slow song began to play.   
  
This is the place where I sit  
  
This is the part where I love you too much  
  
This is as hard as it gets  
  
Because I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough.  
  
Rogue unconsciously began picking out the guitar chords for the song like most guitar players do. (AN - At least that's what my friends and I do.) She picked up her guitar and began playing along.  
  
I'm here if you want me  
  
I'm yours you can hold me  
  
I'm empty and achin'  
  
Tumblin' and breakin'  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could  
  
"Ah hate it when songs are so ironic like this." Rouge mumbled but continued to listen any way.   
  
I dream of a world where you understand  
  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights  
  
I'm speechless and faded  
  
It's too complicated  
  
Is this how the book ends?  
  
Nothing but good friends  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
A small tear trickled down Rogue's cheek and splashed on her guitar.   
  
This is the place in my heart  
  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
  
Isn't this just where we met?  
  
Is this last chance that I'll ever get  
  
I wish I was lonely  
  
Instead of just only  
  
Crystal and see-thru  
  
And not enough to you  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could  
  
Rogue stopped the CD then and there. She put her guitar down, turned over, and sobbed into the pillow.   
  
THE END  
  
*Hides in her computer chair from angry readers! Ha ha! I escaped them!* I know, I know the ending vacuumed but I couldn't think of anything better! I know anything and everything I write is stupid, but I guess you people like my stuff otherwise I wouldn't get so many positive reviews. This story was a little out of my league but it was kind of fun to write even though it's sort of dark in one sense then it shows her softer side sort of like "Shadowed Past" did. Enough of my rambling! Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! ~ Yelhsa D 


End file.
